Eyes Without a Name
by The World of My Creation
Summary: Three years before the events of Pride and Prejudice, Darcy meets Elizabeth and falls in love with her lively eyes but never learns her name. How will this affect the course of the story, does it change at all?
1. I Didn't Give It

**Eyes Without a Name**

A _Pride and Prejudice_ fan-fiction

Summary: Three years before the events of Pride and Prejudice, Darcy meets Elizabeth and falls in love with her lively eyes but never learns her name. How will this affect the course of the story, does it change at all?

Disclaimer: I do not own "Pride and Prejudice."

A/N: First time writing P&P fanfic, so please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Didn't Give It**

At the ripe age of seventeen, Elizabeth Bennet's wit surpassed that of any of her sisters, and her father would even say that it surpassed that of her mother, who he was wont to call silly. Her mother thought her playful and sarcastic nature too much to handle most days, yet her father doted on her. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, her father would much rather sacrifice an intelligent conversation for a few days peace from her mother's incessant complaining that "Something must be done about that child or no man will ever want her!" or "She will die an old maid!"

And that is how, after a peck on each cheek from her father and Jane's promise to write, Elizabeth found herself on a carriage halfway to Gracechurch Street to be a "burden" on her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner.

Other petulant young ladies would be upset at being sent away, but Lizzy was taking the whole situation in stride. It had been almost half a year since she had seen her favorite Aunt and Uncle, and she was very much looking forward to seeing them again.

When she last wrote her Aunt, her Aunt had mentioned something about an inclination to taking a small trip to the Peak District, visiting some estates, including a visit to Lambton, the small town in which she spent the majority of her childhood. Having heard much about Lambton and the many splendid summers spent there, Lizzy was eager to go.

* * *

"My dearest Lizzy, my how you have grown!" her Aunt greeted her as she alighted from the carriage.

"Oh Aunt, and you haven't changed at all!"

Lizzy was ushered inside by her Uncle, where she was then bombarded by her small cousins, eager to see what new things she had brought for them this time.

After a week's interval, the trip to the Peak District was set into motion, and Elizabeth, along with her Aunt and Uncle, set off.

Elizabeth had never seen such beauty as that which accosted her eyes now, but she was very pleased at the idea of spending two weeks here. When they arrived at the inn in Lambton, Elizabeth was sure that she would never want to leave the place, as much as she missed Jane and her father.

"Tomorrow we go to Pemberley," her Aunt was saying.

"Pemberley?" Lizzy looked up from Jane's letter she was reading; her family was well, though her father missed her dearly and her mother still complained about non-existent ailments.

"It is the estate not ten miles from here, all the land we passed on our way here belongs to the grand estate. It is the grandest in the county, and the owners have given our small town much to benefit from," her Aunt was talking with great pride about the estate, as if she had once lived there.

Elizabeth was not so much interested in the owners, but rather the land and the idea of having miles of lanes to walk in, but she asked her Aunt a question, "And the owners, they are of a royal family?"

"The Darcy's? No, not royal at present, but they are of an ancient noble family."

"Have they any children?"

"Oh, but of course, it is only the children who are left. The late Mrs. Darcy passed in childbirth, a daughter I believe."

"And Mr. Darcy?"

"The late Mr. Darcy passed not more than one year ago. Their son, the current Mr. Darcy, is in possession of the estate now, such a handsome young man, of five and twenty if I am not mistaken."

"And he has not married?" Elizabeth asked, not quite interested, but she knew her mother would harass her for these details and it would be best if she was prepared.

"I believe not."

"Then he must have only one thing wanting."

"Yes? Pray tell me, what would a handsome young man with a large estate and a good name be wanting?"

"Why Aunt, it is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife," Elizabeth said, a smile at her lips. She knew that her Aunt did not believe in such things, but her mother made it a point to imprint this idea into the minds of her daughters. Lizzy knew she could not really believe such a thing, Jane might have considered it at one point, but Kitty and Lydia had grasped and held onto the idea. Mary could be bothered less about such trivial matters.

"It's beautiful," Lizzy admired everything as they made their way up to the entrance of the estate. She was immediately in love with the place, and the woods seemed to call her name.

"Yes, it seems that every time I visit it grows in beauty."

"Mr. Darcy must be pleased."

"Master Darcy is very grateful for all that he has in life," the stewardess Mrs. Reynolds said as they walked into the main entrance of the estate.

After a tour of the house — the Darcy's were in town and not expected back for a few days — they got a tour of the grounds, or as much of it as was within walking distance.

"You are welcome to return and enjoy the lanes, they are among the finest in the county, especially during this season. I am sure a young lady like yourself would enjoy herself very much," Mrs. Reynolds extended an invitation to Lizzy after she expressed a wish to walk the lanes when their visit ended.

"Would it be appropriate?" Lizzy asked, not sure if the owners would be pleased about her using the lanes when they were to return soon.

"Any respectable young lady is welcome here, I am sure Mr. Darcy would find it quite acceptable," Mrs. Reynold's smile was so sincere that Lizzy, after prompting from her Aunt, accepted the invitation.

"You are too kind, I will return then."

The next day, whilst she was walking along one of the lanes that bordered the larger gravel path the led to the estate, she heard the unmistakable sounds of horses and a carriage. She peered through the trees just in time so see a handsome chaise and four pass, and a noble looking figure riding a horse up ahead. She figured it to be Mr. and Miss Darcy, but she was more interested in returning the next day to further inspect a pretty looking copse than to know more about the inhabitants of Pemberley.

* * *

Mr. Darcy was walking through one of his favorite lanes, determined to rid himself of the sense of melancholy that seemed imbibed in him since the passing of his father, when he heard her. It was a sweet and soothing melody, and he thought that he was surely going mad, when, through the tangle of trees, he spotted a bonnet-clad figure.

Mr. Darcy first thought of returning in the direction from which he came, for he knew it wouldn't be wise to be caught alone with a young lady lest they be caught in a compromising situation, propriety demanded he leave. But then he realized that she was the source of the sweet sound that so pleased his ears, she was humming. Her figure, so calm and at peace in this scene, as if she belonged there, seemed to lure him instead.

She turned her head at the sound of his movements through the shrubbery. Her eyes met his, and he was immediately struck by her eyes, the liveliness there diffusing over her pleasant face and lending it a greater beauty. He didn't know if he had ever seen a prettier face.

"Pardon, I did not mean to intrude upon your musings," he stammered, before regaining his composure and bowing to her.

She blushed, and curtseyed. He took this time to take in her light and pleasing figure. She must not have been out for too long, a year perhaps. But there was something about her presence that made her seem much more mature for her age. He wondered whence she came from, and what it was that brought her hither.

"It is of no importance. Forgive me for so boldly straying into your lanes, but you have a wonderful prospect," she replied, and gesturing with a hand towards the view that she had been focused on previously.

Darcy stepped forward and looked upon his land, he knew the view that waited for him there, for this was also a favorite haunt of his and offered the best view of the land; no one had ever found it before. But here, this young lady, as simply dressed as she was in a country frock, had found the view and her presence and praise seemed to give it a beauty heretofore unheard of.

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" he looked at her face; she was smiling taking the view, as if committing it to memory. Her manners pleased him, and he knew she must be a gentleman's daughter.

"Yes, lovely," smiled up at his face, and when he looked into her eyes, he felt something in his heart, as if he had finally found his home, there, in the eyes of this young lady who was a stranger to him.

"I suppose I must be off," she sighed contently and made to move down the lane.

"Oh do not leave on my behalf," Darcy urged, his manners returning to him.

"But I must. Good day Mr. Darcy," she smiled before heading off at a brisk step and disappearing at the turn on the lane.

And then he realized that she knew his name, no doubt gathering from his attire that he was the master of the estate, but he didn't know hers.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm afraid I didn't catch your name," he said once he had caught up to her, she was a fast walker.

"Oh, I didn't give it. Goodbye." He was too stunned to follow, no young lady had treated him in such a manner, and he found that he rather liked it. By the time he reacted she had gone, as quickly as she came.

* * *

Mr. Darcy did not share the encounter with another soul. He half believed that it had not happened, for it had been over before he even really knew what exactly had happened. Besides, he knew that even if he did tell someone, they would scarcely believe him, there was no name, and it might she might as well not existed.

But those eyes, so full of life, life he yearned for, those eyes remained etched in his mind forever.

It had been three years since, and he had vowed to find the maiden with the fine eyes. He would not marry until he found her and made her his wife. She already had his heart, and he knew that no young lady could possibly refuse an offer of marriage from him.

But he was beginning to lose hope, within his social circles there was no young lady whose eyes compared to those of the nameless maiden, and he wondered if he would ever find her.

And then Bingley insisted that Darcy accompany him to Hertfordshire where he was to take up a house with his sisters. Begrudgingly he agreed, seriously doubting that he would find _her_ among country folk.

Little did he know what he would find there.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue this? Please REVIEW!!!**


	2. Not Her, Not for Her

**Eyes Without a Name**

A _Pride and Prejudice_ fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own "Pride and Prejudice," I merely borrowed a few lines.

A/N: Wow, thank you all for your overwhelming support for the last chapter! If you have an account I replied back, but for those anonymous reviewers, here's a thanks! So, let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not Her, Not for Her**

"Good news Lizzy!" Jane came running from the house to find Lizzy sitting beneath the shade of a tree, her dress crumpled beneath her as she sat on the ground.

"It must be good if you are acting like Lydia," Lizzy teased her eldest and most beloved sister, looking up from her book.

"Oh hush Lizzy, for I know you will want to hear this," Jane took a seat on the ground beside Lizzy with as much dignity as possible. Lizzy merely raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what news Jane brought that was making her smile so. "Netherfield is let at last!"

"Is that so?" Lizzy said, now quite interested, she snapped her book shut. There had been rumors that the estate would remain unoccupied for another year, and the news came as a shock indeed. She was interested in what kind of people would come to occupy it, and she couldn't wait to study their characters, recent society was becoming a little bland.

"Lizzy, isn't that great?" Jane said eagerly.

"I suppose it is. Tell me, what kind of family is moving in?" Lizzy asked, wondering if their arrival would be a cause for much celebration in their small social circle.

Jane smiled, "A Mr. Bingley, from the north of England."

Lizzy saw the look on Jane's face. "Married?"

Jane blushed, "He is unmarried with four or five thousand a year."

Lizzy nodded her head knowingly. She patted her sister's hand. Poor Jane, so beautiful and all her beauty going to waste, there weren't many gentlemen of the marrying age in their small social set, and though Jane was still young, her mother's constant nagging that she be married was wearing even on Jane's calm temperament. Jane had confessed to Lizzy that she wanted to marry for love, her mother insisted that she marry well, and Lizzy supported her sister in every manner possible.

"When is he to take possession of the house?" Lizzy asked, standing up from the ground.

"Next week, or so Mama has it from Mrs. Long," Jane stood also.

"Then let us pray until then that he is a sensible man as handsome as he is fortunate," Lizzy took Jane's hand and together they ran towards the house.

And the subject was left at that.

* * *

"Jane, Lizzy, come quick!" Lydia ran into the drawing room, Kitty at her heels, excitement in their faces.

Lizzy rolled her eyes, but Jane insisted that go see what it was that had the young girls in uproar.

"There look!" Lydia pointed out of one of the upper windows towards a gentleman approaching in the distance.

"Lydia, move over, I was here first!" Kitty tried to push Lydia over, and whilst the two girls struggled for a better view, Jane and Lizzy had ample opportunity to observe the gentleman.

"Is that--?" Lizzy began.

"Mr. Bingley," Jane whispered, peering anxiously out the window.

"And he is coming to call on Papa? I'm guessing Papa did call on him after all, Mama will be pleased I dare say," Lizzy smiled at the antics of her father.

"Yes, I believe she will be," Jane smiled.

"Isn't he handsome?" Lydia and Kitty sighed, agreeing that any gentleman, whether he rode a black horse or wore a blue coat, could be deemed handsome by the mere size of his income.

* * *

"And he means to be at tomorrow's assembly?" Jane was questioning Charlotte Lucas, as together with Lizzy, they lazily took to one of the paths that connected Lucas Lodge to Longbourn.

"Yes, and he is to bring with him a large party I understand," Charlotte smiled, "Something about his five sisters and another gentleman."

"That's too many ladies, but being his sisters I suppose it shouldn't be too bothersome," Lizzy mused.

"I hear that when he returned your father's call he was meaning to catch a glimpse of the famous Ms. Bennets' beauty," Charlotte nudged her two friends, but sent a meaningful glance at Jane.

"I would say we got the better end of the deal, from our window on the second floor we saw that he was… acceptable," Lizzy laughed, it was hard to form a decision without actually seeing him up close.

"Lizzy, do not be so hard on him, I am sure that he is much more handsome up close, and Papa seemed to find him extremely agreeable," Jane chided her sister.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Mr. Darcy was not fond of balls. He found little amusement in dancing, and even less in conversing with strangers about topics that held no importance to him.

As his man was fixing his cravat to complete his outfit, Darcy asked himself once more why he had agreed to go. For Bingley, he thought, he hates to see me hiding from society, and as I am his guest, I must do as he wishes.

He inspected himself once more in the looking glass. Even in his simplest attire he felt that it was still too formal for a country assembly, he would stand out like a sore thumb.

Nonetheless, he entered the carriage along with Charles, Caroline, Louisa and Mr. Hurst. The sooner they arrived, the sooner they could leave. The carriage ride over was painful, for lack of a better term; Caroline's overt suggestions towards him were bordering on inappropriate, and Bingley could only grimace in apology for his sister's behavior. Darcy pitied him, after all, one cannot choose the family they have, they simply have to make do with what they have.

Their entrance into the small assembly room could not have gone any worse. As soon as they had entered, Ms. Bingley insisting that he lead her in on his arm, the whole room went quiet for a moment before resuming the conversation with much more eagerness.

It was the same wherever he went, and Darcy was growing quite accustomed to it. Reports of his name, his estate, and his wealth, in that order, would circulate around the room within minutes of his entrance. This, of course, pushing all thoughts of getting to know his character better out of the heads of the general population, the general population being the young ladies of a marriageable age and their mothers seeking rich husbands. Darcy sometimes laughed about the hypocrisy of the gentile population, they were no better than the servants in the manner that they spread rumors and hungered after gossip. It was shameful really.

"And you sir, do you dance?" a shrill voice interrupted his thoughts. Darcy had been following Bingley, who was making introductions, and he was disconcerted at finding himself addressed thus. Darcy had been in society often enough times so that the formal rituals of introductions had become like a second nature to him, he hardly put any thought into performing them.

"Rarely madam," Darcy said politely, looking at the stout woman in front of him surrounded by two handsome young women, no doubt her daughters. He inspected the first, perhaps the eldest but not much older than her sister. She was blushing coyly at Bingley's remarks, but he had always had a way with words. And then he observed the other young lady. He was surprised to see that she was staring straight at him, her eyes seeming to cast a charm over him immediately.

His breath caught in his throat, and he had to excuse himself before he said anything.

It was impossible, not after all those years of fruitless searching, it could not be _her_, not in society like this, no, it could not be _her_. His mind was doing cartwheels, the young lady he had so long imagined her to be would not be connected to such people as this, it could not be. He was expected to marry well, perhaps find someone with whom to unite his fortune with, but he was not to marry below his ranks. It would be ridiculous. People did not marry for love, it just didn't happen that way.

Darcy took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, willing himself to think clearly. He did not know it to be _her_, it was just a distant surmise, nothing set. He could be wrong, he had been wrong before, mistaking young ladies to have that something in their eyes, when in fact the glint in their eyes had been the glint of greed, his fortune the main subject, his heart merely an obstacle to be overcome. What made this young country lady any different from them? Surely her eyes were nice, but that was all, he would not think of her anymore than he needed to.

And to take his mind off her he began to interest himself with the rest of the people gathered there. He watched Bingley dance with the eldest, what was it, Ms. Bennet, but he remained aloof from everyone else. He even almost had his back turned to the second Ms. Bennet, who had been sitting for a long time now. He was determined to ignore her.

* * *

When the Netherfield party had entered the assembly room, everyone had turned their heads to gawk openly at the newcomers before regaining some sense of propriety and turning away, only to spread what news they had on them. Elizabeth was one of the few who had at least had some sort of decency in trying to observe them without making it too apparent.

From her spot beside her mother, who was going on about Mr. Bingley, Lizzy could easily observe them. Upon closer inspection, Mr. Bingley proved to be the handsome young man everyone had expected him to be. His sisters, well, they were not plain, but they were nothing to compare to Jane, the looks on their faces showing that they were more pleased with themselves than their surroundings. Then there was a stouter gentleman with a corpulent neck, and if he hadn't been wearing such fashionable attire, Lizzy could just have easily mistaken him for a lowly hand.

Then her eyes landed upon him, the taller gentleman, who was looking quite bored though he had just arrived. She didn't need her mother to tell her who he was, she could have recognized him anywhere. He had hardly changed since she had seen him at least three years past, and she did not think that there was another man who could come close to how handsome she found him at that moment.

When Sir Lucas had brought Mr. Bingley and him over to make introductions, she could not help but stare. He was actually there, in the flesh, he, who belonged to the highest social circles was standing in the same room as she was, at the same assembly. She could scarce believe it. They went through the formalities of introductions, but that was all; there was no moment of recognition, there was no profession of unrequited love, no elopement to Gretna Green, nothing. He merely bowed and went about as if there was no one present but him.

At first she was offended, did he not know her? But then it all became clear. Of course, he had never learned her name, how was he to associate the name Elizabeth Bennet to the girl he had met at his estate some three years past. She scolded herself for imagining a romantic situation could be remotely possible; those thoughts were better suited for Lydia and Kitty, not for her. Lizzy Bennet did not fantasize about gentlemen, she was better than that. Her girlish infatuation with the gentleman she had met was simply that, an infatuation. Besides, what claim had she to his heart? It could scarce be said that they exchanged any meaningful words or looks, it had all happened so fast.

Perhaps she was the only one who had attributed anything meaningful to the encounter. He could have possibly forgotten it as soon as it had been over, pushing it to the recesses of his mind where unimportant memories are stowed. What made their encounter so special?

But even so, Lizzy could not stop her heart from beating wildly at the thought of having him so near. She even refused to dance a couple of dances with the hope that he would ask her to dance, she just wanted a moment to ascertain whether or not he had forgotten her, just so she could continue living her life in peace. Until she heard those words that crushed any ray of hope that she had entertained.

"She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me."

Her heart sank, but she would not allow her face to betray any emotion that she might have felt. As Charlotte signaled her over, she allowed herself a glance in his direction, catching his eye before almost skipping over to Charlotte. She would not let him know that he had hurt her.

* * *

**A/N: Should there be more Darcy POV? Please review! Muchas gracias mis queridos lectores! **


	3. The Greatest Beauties

**Eyes Without a Name**

A _Pride and Prejudice_ fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own "Pride and Prejudice." I borrow a line here and there.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the support, it makes me really happy to see so many people added this to their alerts and favorites. Sorry for the delayed wait for this chapter, but I had 3 midterms last week, and I slept most of the weekend to make up for the sleep I missed out on. And for some reason I can only find my muse while I'm in class ;) Hope this makes up for it, a slightly longer chapter, and I did a quick proofread, so I apologize beforehand for any errors.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Greatest Beauties**

No sooner had those words left his mouth did Darcy regret he had said them. What had possessed him to make such a rash comment about a young lady he knew nothing about? True, he was irritated that Bingley had tried to make him dance when he knew he particularly despised the past time, but his pitiable mood was no excuse for treating her like he did. He only hoped that she had not heard him, but when she walked by him, a glint in her eye showed that she had heard him, but she did not care.

He continued to watch her as she joined her friend Miss Lucas in the corner, where they proceeded to whisper and laugh.

It was her laugh that held him entranced. Her laugh seemed to diffuse itself into her eyes, giving them new life. They stood out from her face, giving her a greater beauty that had heretofore been absent from her pretty face.

Where before he had done everything in his power to avoid looking at her, now he followed her every move with his eyes.

He watched her dance a set with Bingley, her light figure moving across the floor, her eyes shining with happiness. She greeted everyone else with her smile, but the times his eyes caught hers, her face went blank.

It was disconcerting, but he couldn't help being attracted to it. Perhaps she _was_ the one, maybe if he talked to... But no, not after his comment, she would not want to speak with him.

* * *

"Say, Lizzy, did you not travel to the Peak District some two years ago?" Charlotte asked of her as they made their way toward Longbourn. The Lucases were visiting the Bennets to discuss the ball, and the two friends had sought the outdoors rather than hear Mrs. Bennet's raptures on Mr. Bingley's attentions to Jane.

"Huh? Oh yes, three years ago," Lizzy said, her mind occupied with other things.

"Is not Mr. Darcy's estate there, did you not say you visited many grand estates?" Charlotte said, observing her friend. It was not like Elizabeth to be so silent; maybe Mr. Darcy's comment affected her more than she let on?

"Ah yes, I did visit it," Lizzy said, meeting Charlotte's eyes, which were glowing with anticipation, "but I did not happen to meet Mr. Darcy there if that is what you are asking. Which I know you are, because you are not at all a sly creature Charlotte."

"I only ask because though I expect no romance for my own life, I think that there are others who deserve it," Charlotte smiled.

"Of course Charlotte, for every young lady wishes to be only 'tolerable' in the eyes of the man she fancies," Lizzy laughed with Charlotte.

"Aye, that is very true," Charlotte conceded as they arrived once more in the foyer of Longbourn.

"I think I'll leave that to Jane, seeing as Mr. Bingley is paying her all his compliments," Lizzy said conspiratorially, she knew that Jane was very much in danger with falling in love with him.

* * *

Darcy should have known that within such a confined social circle, and as the most prominent and newly arrived members, the Bingleys, Hursts, and he would generally be invited to any ball or assembly. And as the county beauties, the Miss Bennets were also sure to be there.

So here he was, at Sir William Lucas' estate where a large party was gathered, trying his best to not arouse suspicion in the eyes of the lady that had occupied his mind for days now, whilst he listened in on her conversation with a Colonel Forster. He could tell that she was determined not to catch his eyes, but time and again her eyes wandered to his, a quick flint of recognition sprouting there before she turned away once more.

"And Colonel, do you plan on staying in Meryton long?"

"The whole winter I think."

"Then perhaps you ought to throw a ball."

Darcy continued to listen as she talked, her face animated with the conversation. Her eyes shone, and he could imagine her face flushed after dancing at this ball she proposed. He certainly wouldn't mind dancing with her, to feel her small hands in his own.

When she moved away he was tempted to follow, but instead contented himself with only watching her.

Miss Bingley soon interrupted his reverie, going off about how "ill-bred" these country people were, but he only listened with half an ear. He was much too enraptured by how _she_ was speaking to Miss Lucas to pay an real attention to Miss Bingley. He only wished that his own sister had someone to confide like _she_ had, after, well, he preferred not to think about it.

Miss Bingley soon grew weary of his inattention and moved away, of which he was thankful. Miss Mary Bennet was soon at the pianoforte after a request from Sir Lucas to have music, and soon there were a few couples standing to dance, among them the youngest Miss Bennets.

He made an attempt to move to a position where he was farther away from the pianoforte, the sound issuing whence not very pleasant when one was standing so close, but was instead forced to stop and make small talk with Sir Lucas. He did his best to answer the polite inquiries, what he thought of dancing (all savages could dance), whether he danced often at St. James (not if he could help it), if he had a house in town (a bow would suffice). He was looking for a way to escape when she walked over.

Darcy only wished he could talk to her, now that she was so near. He was thankful then that Sir Lucas did just that.

"Miss Eliza, why are you not dancing?"

She smiled, but he could tell it was forced.

"Mr. Darcy, allow to me to introduce to you Miss Elizabeth Bennet to you as a most desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you," Sir Lucas said, taking Miss Elizabeth's hand and almost giving it to him.

Darcy was eager to take it, an opportunity he had not hoped of having sooner, when she drew back. He was surprised by this action when before she had been trying to persuade Colonol Forster to give a ball. With grave propriety he asked her to reconsider, for it would truly be an honor to have her hand for at least a set.

She simply smiled, teasing in her manner, before politely excusing herself and going to speak with one of her sisters.

If anyone had thought that such a refusal would have hurt his opinion of her, they would have been mistaken, for instead, Darcy was quite intrigued by her manner. Although she observed many rules of society, it seemed that it was only a role she played, and not who she was. Perhaps there was another character hidden beneath, one that could possibly find amusement in those people who strictly adhered to those strictures set out by society and didn't have a mind of their own. Darcy was very much interested in finding what hid behind those intelligent eyes, and he was determined to do so. Of course, she had to speak to him first.

* * *

Lizzy paced back and forth, anxious to set off for Netherfield. Jane had been invited to dine at Netherfield the evening before, and she had not returned. In her stead, Lizzy had received the missive from Jane in the morning, telling her of her small accident. Her mother had first panicked, though Jane wrote her that it was of no grave consequence.

Her father knew that sending Mrs. Bennet would not benefit anyone, for she would exaggerate the smallest thing, so Lizzy had taken it upon herself to walk there. After all, Netherfield was only a few miles away and Lydia and Kitty would walk with her as far as Meryton where they planned on calling on the recently arrived militia.

She was just waiting for them to get their bonnets, but Lizzy knew they were most likely also changing their dresses, eager to impress by the sounds of the praises for a certain Captain Carter and his fellow officers.

When they finally did leave the house, Lydia and Kitty sporting clean frocks (her father reassured that his youngest daughters were the silliest in the country), Lizzy's fast pace was almost too much for Lydia and Kitty. She was very happy once they parted at Meryton so that she could resume her fast pace and think at her leisure.

Jane had said she sprained her ankle whilst getting off the horse, and that Mr. Bingley had insisted she stay until she recovered. Lizzy knew that Mr. Bingley would be all attention, but it was for Jane's mental well being that she was going. She was sure that even Jane, with all her sweet disposition, would not be able to withstand the plague that was Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst alone. Lizzy had seen enough of them to conjecture that they had no real interest in Jane, but Jane was too kind to suspect anything but goodwill from them.

It did not occur to Lizzy, in all her time walking the fields to Netherfield, that she might run into Mr. Darcy. He was Mr. Bingley's guest, and it was more than likely that she would run into him. Not that Lizzy particularly wished to speak to Mr. Darcy. She had not yet forgotten his words, nor had she forgotten his odd behavior at Sir Lucas's. Before she had begun to think that he might have finally recognized her, but with Jane's news, Lizzy quite forgot the matter, pushing it off until she ascertained the extent of Jane's injury and well being.

* * *

Although he knew he should not be pleased, he found that with the eldest Miss Bennet taking up all of Miss Bingley's attention he could now finally find some peace. It was of course unfortunate that his peace of mind had to come with her accident, but luckily it wasn't anything that wouldn't heal in a couple days time. Until then, Bingley would not hear of having her moved, and that meant more time for him actually hear his own thoughts.

He was taking his morning walk, glad to breathe fresh air that would not be here for long with the storm clouds threatening in the horizon, when he ran into the person he least expected to see but was happy at seeing nonetheless.

"Miss Bennet," he knew he sounded surprised, but how else could he react when her eyes sparkled with the exercise.

"Mr. Darcy," he was pleased to hear that she was as surprised as he was, if not more.

"I suppose you have come to enquire after your sister," he continued, she curtsied and he led the way. Darcy was quite at a loss on what to say, having never been good at making small talk, especially when the person he was trying to address did not seem so keen on being in his company.

At the breakfast parlor they parted, a servant showing her Jane's room whilst he remained entertaining a cup of tea, Miss Bingley's observations on Miss Elizabeth Bennet's attire and windblown complexion were merely noises in the background, for his mind was more agreeably engaged.

* * *

Though Jane was trying to be strong, Lizzy knew her ankle hurt her. The good news was that the swelling had gone down considerably since Jane had been bedridden for the night, and though there was a bruise, there was nothing else much wrong with Jane, except the belief that she was being a burden on her hosts.

"Oh Lizzy, you don't know how much I appreciate you coming. I did not wish to alarm any of you, but I am still very glad that you came," Jane squeezed Lizzy's hand, and Lizzy smiled reassuringly.

"You know I would never leave you to your own devices Jane. Especially not with the superior sisters, who no doubt wish me miles away."

"Lizzy, do not speak so, I know that once you get to know them you will think otherwise, then you will feel regret at having ever spoken of them in such a manner."

"Ah dear Jane, I think that is highly unlikely."

The gentlemen were out for the majority of the morning, having been invited to hunt with the officers for the early part of the day, so the ladies all crowded around Jane's bed. Lizzy was growing weary of the conversation, and she didn't know if she could bear being civil to Miss Bingley any longer when Mr. Bingley arrived.

Lizzy expressed her belief that she should return home to inform her family of the extent of Jane's injury, but Mr. Bingley would not hear of it. Jane would most likely be able to moved within the next few days, and it would be pointless for Lizzy to have to leave and return, especially with the threat of storm.

So a note was dispatched to Longbourn to soothe her mother's nerves and to get a change of clothes for Lizzy. Mr. Bingley stayed with Jane as long as propriety would allow, and with his departure to get ready for dinner, Jane revealed the extent of her partiality for Mr. Bingley.

"Oh Lizzy, he is everything a gentleman should be, all politeness and attentiveness."

"I knew you would fall in love with him Jane, and likewise, I feel that he thinks highly of you Jane."

"Do you think so?" Jane's voice was hopeful, and Lizzy hadn't seen her in such a manner for a very long time.

"One must be a simpleton to not see that he admires you so. It is settled then, Mama will be happy to never have you removed from Netherfield and I shall be happy that you have taken care to fall in love with a man of good sense and good fortune, for you have liked many a stupider person," Lizzy laughed, knowing her small speech sounded ridiculous, but there was some truth in her words. Jane knew enough about Lizzy's character to know what she meant.

* * *

Darcy didn't know if he should be pleased or not that Miss Elizabeth would be staying at Netherfield. He _did_ wish to know her better, and perhaps he would be able to exhort from her some confirmation or negation of whether she had ever visited Derbyshire, and dare say, his own estate.

At dinner he almost felt compelled to speak with her, for she was forced to make conversation with the portly Mr. Hurst, and he knew from past experiences that that was no easy task to bear. Though she bore it with all sense of propriety, he could tell from the glint in her eye that she was quite amused by the character Mr. Hurst presented. He found that her eyes expressed an uncommon amount of emotion when she didn't think anyone was observing her, and it pleased his vanity to think that he was one of the few who understood anything that went on there.

When dinner was over, the ladies removed once more for Jane's room, so Darcy was left to think about her. It wasn't until the Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst rejoined them for coffee that the Darcy noticed that with every hour that passed, the memory of the young lady he had met at Pemberley was slowly blurring and _she_ was taking her place.

They were sitting at a game of loo when Lizzy finally came down from her sister's chamber. She declined the invitation to play and instead picked up a book.

Her doing so drew Mr. Hurst's attention, who could not perceive that anyone would prefer to read than sit at the card-table.

Mr. Darcy inwardly smiled at Miss Bingley's comment that, "Miss Eliza Bennet was a great reader and took little pleasure in anything else, much less cards."

He was doubly pleased upon hearing Lizzy defend herself, for he knew that there were other ladies who would merely bow their head at such a comment.

Bingley, being the attentive host that he was, offered to bring her a greater collection of books from which to choose from, though he must admit that his collection was rather small.

Miss Bingley, always trying to bring the conversation to a topic that she thought would please him, said, "I was amazed that father left such a small collection of books in his library. And Mr. Darcy, what a grand library you have at Pemberley, I have never seen a greater collection."

"Yes, it has been the work of many generations, there should be no reason for it to be otherwise," he replied, trying to curb any conversation that surrounded him. But it was this conversation that made Miss Elizabeth abandon her book and find a place closer to the card-table. He could see that she was amused my Miss Bingley's pointed compliments.

"I find that everything about Pemberley, nay, Derbyshire, is grand. So eloquent, so noble," Miss Bingley continued. "Dear Charles, when you build your house I recommend that you choose to settle in Derbyshire, I absolutely adore that county and would not be happy in any other place."

"I will try Caroline, for your sake," Bingley smiled.

"If you ever have the good fortune to travel, Miss Eliza, I would highly recommend you visit Derbyshire," Miss Bingley looked bent on continuing when Miss Bennet interceded.

"I thank you for the suggestion, but I have had the good fortune of traveling, and visiting Derbyshire and Pemberley, in particular, some three years ago. So you see, I am not quite so ignorant of the _grandness_ of the county as you might believe," Miss Bennet smiled, her words tinged with sarcasm that he was sure Miss Bingley could not detect. Darcy's heart nearly stopped; there was all the confirmation that he needed. He didn't much believe in fate, but it was no coincidence that she had visited three years ago.

Darcy left those thought to ponder at another time, for right now he was amused at finding a shocked expression on Miss Bingley's face. Upon finding no other hidden insult to fling at Miss Bennet, she turned to address him, "But one cannot fully appreciate all the beauty Pemberley has to offer without visiting in the… what season do you think Darcy?"

"I find I prefer the summer season better, one finds such comfort in taking walks through the lanes and I have on occasion been greeted with the greatest beauties upon my rambles," he replied, looking directly at Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It was her turn to be surprised; he noticed a faint blush appear on her cheeks before she looked away.

She soon after excused herself, making her sister excuse, and left them to their own devices. Miss Bingley was much displeased with the turn of the conversation that she soon stopped trying to make any more conversation altogether, leaving Darcy to ponder over what he had heard.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet's looks and words had left no doubt in his mind that she was the one. The discovery, however, only made her improve in his eyes. Before knowing that she was the one, he had been very much attracted to her character, now with the knowledge that he had loved her before he even properly knew her, he felt he was in more danger than he had ever been with any other young lady.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! Next time: the introduction of some of our favorite characters, yes, I mean Mr. Collins and dear old Wickam (I don't like them more than you do, but it wouldn't be "Pride and Prejudice" without them).**


	4. Introductions Made

**Eyes Without a Name**

A _Pride and Prejudice_ fan-fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own "Pride and Prejudice."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone!!! But I have a super long chapter to make up for it. Special thanks to my beta, ChocolateIsMyDrug, you are awesome. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Introductions Made**

Lizzy almost ran up the flight of stairs that led to Jane's room. Her heart was beating wildly such that she could not form one coherent idea.

She quickly peered into Jane's room, finding her comfortably asleep, a smile on her face, before she retired to the room that Mr. Bingley had so kindly furnished for her.

Once under the covers of the bed, she allowed her mind to process the conversation that had passed. Mr. Darcy's words, the fact that he had been "greeted with the greatest beauties upon his rambles" were stuck in her mind. He had looked straight at her when he had said that. Did it mean that he recognized her? Did it mean that he thought her a beauty? She _had_ mentioned her visit to Pemberley, but that was only to spite Miss Bingley; at the moment she had no intention of bringing the topic up, not when she was still hurting from the fact that he had found her just "tolerable."

That night she could hardly sleep. What sleep she did find was full of his face, his face when she first met him, his face as he entered the assembly, his face as she refused to dance with him, his face when he had alluded to their first meeting.

It was with the early lights of the day that Elizabeth rose too. She knew that it would be much better if she cleared her head before she tried to meet him again. She dressed quickly, not even soliciting the assistance of another before she went downstairs and stepped out into the chill morning.

* * *

Mr. Darcy stood, a cup of tea in his hands, gazing out the window of the breakfast parlor into the field. A steady down pouring of rain was falling, making it increasingly difficult to see outside the window. But he was only seeing, he wasn't really looking; his mind was not with him.

This morning, the eldest Miss Bennet had found that she could move around with minimal pain, so her arrival into the breakfast parlor had Bingley fussing over her well being. He was glad of it; he was unsure if he could hazard another night being in the same house with Miss Elizabeth – he did not trust himself to stay away from her.

Though his mind was trying to fight her off in hope that he would cease loving her, his body had a will of its own. His ears were intent on hearing the first sounds of her entrance into the breakfast parlor, but when at last he did hear some footsteps they belonged to Miss Bingley.

Upon seeing him turn at her arrival, Miss Bingley made to move in his direction. Try as he might to look out the window, he was forced to listen to whatever words that came out of her mouth.

"What a sad gloomy day; it seems like we will be forced to remain indoors."

No answer.

"It seems that Miss Jane Bennet has finally found her way on her feet and decided to join us."

A sip of his tea.

"But my, where can Miss Eliza be? One would think that she would be present; how very impolite to not join us when she is our guest."

He was only too aware of her absence.

"Of course, one cannot expect any more from such country manners."

He did not hear the last of her words for there was something going on in the foyer. It wasn't that he was particularly interested in what was happening, but seeing as Bingley was engaged and Miss Bingley's company was already wearing down his patience, he found it a good way to escape.

"If you'll excuse me, I must see to something." With a quick bow to Miss Bingley, Darcy exited the breakfast parlor and found two valets bickering, trying, and failing, to remain unnoticed.

"Has she returned?"

"No, it's been over an hour and the rain has not yet let up. What shall we do?"

"Should we tell them?"

"'Tell them' what?" Mr. Darcy was upon them in a few strides, his height commanding respect if his name and wealth didn't. If it was one thing he particularly loathed, it was the penchant for gossiping that the valets and servants tended to have. They looked at each other before the braver one spoke:

"Sir, we fear that Miss Elizabeth Bennet has not yet returned from her walk."

"Her walk? She is outside in this weather?" he fought to keep his voice calm, he was not expecting this. "Is anyone with her?"

"No sir, she insisted on going unaccompanied."

"Why did you let her?" He stared incredulously at the incompetent hands. "Well, why are you still standing there? Have you not assembled a team to go find her? Quickly! Saddle my horse!"

"Good G-d, Darcy, what is going on?" Bingley had found his way into the foyer, no doubt drawn by the sounds of Darcy's voice. Darcy only hoped he was not making a scene; that was the last thing Darcy wanted.

"Forgive me, Charles, but Miss Elizabeth decided to take go for a walk and has not yet returned," Darcy replied, catching himself just in time before he began to pace worriedly. Worry because Eli- Miss Elizabeth was outside in the rain, and worry because he was could not understand his worry for her. Could it possibly be his fault? Had his words last night been too forward that she preferred being caught in the middle of storm than face him?

"Send out a search party, are you going?" Bingley was also quite worried, and Darcy only nodded in reply. "Then I shall go too; I do not wish her family to think me an inconsiderate host, allowing their daughter to go out unaccompanied, and Miss Bennet possibly injuring herself."

"No, I think it would be best if you stayed here and made sure Miss Bennet is not alarmed. I don't think she has been made aware of the situation and I think it would be best if as few people knew about it until we find her." Bingley nodded, glad that Darcy could keep his head in situations like this.

But if Darcy could keep his head, it was his heart that he could not control. A few minutes later he was astride his horse, racing through the rain that felt like pellets on his face. All other thought was replaced by his need to find Miss Elizabeth before anything — goodness, he did not want to think what could happen — he only knew he had to find her.

He was beginning to panic when he spotted a figure underneath one of the willows by the river that surrounded Netherfield about a mile from the estate. She was sitting on the stump of a tree, bonnet in hand, looking out towards the river where the steady fall of rain made thousands of ripples on the surface.

"Miss Bennet," he called out, relief flooding his numb limbs at having found her.

She looked up, her face pale from the cold, a few stray tendrils of hair forming a halo around her face. Her lips had lost much of their color, but her eyes were still full of the life that coursed through her body.

"Mr. Darcy, how…?" She stood from her perch as he dismounted his horse, joining her underneath the tree where they were somewhat sheltered from the rain.

"One of the servants informed me that you had decided to take a stroll and had not yet returned," he said calmly, trying to not become embarrassed with the fact that she was in no way fit to be seen, and he was probably not faring any better. This fact, however, seemed lost upon her.

"And Jane? Does she know?" She seemed to be more concerned with her sister's state than with her own.

"Miss Bennet has not been informed as of yet; we would not want to cause her any unnecessary alarm," he replied.

"Good." She nodded and shivered involuntarily.

"Forgive me," he said, as he unbuttoned his coat and held it out for her. She looked up at his face with wide eyes before taking the coat from his outstretched hand. "I am sure that you will catch your death if you continue like this any longer. The others should find us soon; I was not so foolish as to come outside unaccompanied when the threat of a storm was so prominent."

Her brow furrowed, and he mentally berated himself for his words. He had not meant to call her foolish; it was just that he had been so worried about her and now that he found her he realized just how relieved he was. And he was confused at having been so worried. He needed to control his emotions before he betrayed himself further.

"Pardon, but then what would the point of a _solitary_ walk be if one could not be alone?" she spat back, wrapping herself around in his coat that was almost twice as big as she was.

"Well forgive me, perhaps I should have left you alone had I realized that you did not want any one to find you. I suppose you think _me_ the foolish one then for thinking that I would be shown some gratitude for such an action." His resolve to control himself snapped. Somehow she managed to unwind him. And the words he spoke were harsh, not in tones he wanted to speak to a lady in.

The silence between them would have been unbearable had not the constant fall of rain against the surface of the river been audible.

Darcy was racking his brain for something to say, something to ease the tension that was almost palpable between them. He was freed of the duty when she spoke, but the words were lost upon him.

"I'm sorry Miss Bennet, I did not hear what you said," Darcy said, returning to formalities, a place where he knew he would be safe to speak.

"Thank you for coming in all this rain to find me. It was most gentlemanly. Please forgive me for acting the way I did, I was only worried about my sister." Her voice was clipped, and she stood stiffly. She was not looking at him, and he could not help but wonder what was going on in her head. In the short time he had known her, Darcy had garnered that she was stubborn, and never would he have imagined that she would be the first to acknowledge a wrong, if ever she was in wrong.

"No, it is I who should be asking your pardon, Miss Bennet. I believe I had no right to speak to you in the way I did," he said, suddenly filled with guilt. His words seemed to soften her demeanor; he felt absolved of his behavior. She turned to look at him.

"I think it would be best if I warned you now that I am no horsewoman; I fear I will have to remain here until the worst of the rain passes so that I may walk back to Netherfield."

He saw that she was smiling now, and he relaxed.

"Then I fear you will never return to Netherfield; the rain does not seem to have any intention of letting up."

She laughed. "I suppose I won't."

Darcy was amazed at how her mood could change so quickly if one made the attempt at being civil. _She gives as she gets. _He thought this then, as an opportunity to bring up last night's conversation, but how?

* * *

Lizzy had to admit, she was relieved at having been found, even if it had to be by Mr. Darcy. It wasn't that she was afraid of getting wet (she had been thoroughly drenched), but she had lost her bearings and did not know which way to go to return. She had not often walked the lands around Netherfield, and she had chosen an unfortunate time to try to become acquainted with them.

Now that they were talking she could only wonder whether he would bring up their meeting. Surely he knew. And now she was acting friendly, wasn't that invitation enough to show that she bore him no ill-will? She wanted to be on friendly terms with him; she didn't think him to be inherently bad – after all, three years ago he had not run her off his land.

"Miss Bennet, may I ask you a question?"

Lizzy could only nod, scarcely allowing herself to breathe. Could it be?

"Last evening, you told Miss Bingley that you had visited Pemberley some three years ago, did you like it?"

For some reason Lizzy was disappointed. She had somehow expected him to ask her if she had been the one he had met on his "rambles." Perhaps he was trying not to be too direct, she thought it best that she help him on.

"Yes, I did. And if I may be so bold, I think I had the fortune of meeting with one of those great beauties you spoke of. As it was, I had a _good day, Mr. Darcy._" As she said these words she looked him straight in the eye.

It seemed that her comment caught him off guard, because the next moment he nodded with, "I am glad."

Their stilted conversation was brought to end by the arrival of the valets, who were carrying an umbrella, a pair of dry shoes for Lizzy, and a horse should she decide to ride one.

Mr. Darcy bowed before mounting his horse, and seeing that she was taken care of, he made his leave. As hurt as she was by his sudden leave-taking, she knew it would not do to express any emotion in front of the help. She did not want them to begin spreading rumors about her and Mr. Darcy, not that anything of that sort would be believed.

So, with as much dignity as a lady in her situation could muster, Lizzy allowed herself to be escorted back to Netherfield.

"Lizzy!" she only felt Jane's arms envelope her as soon as she had stepped into the foyer. She managed to espy Mr. Darcy waiting for her there, too; as to why he was there, she had no idea.

"I'm fine," Lizzy tried to say, but her teeth chattered of their own will. Her hands were trembling, and though she did not want to admit it, not with Mr. Darcy within such easy hearing distance, she was very glad she had kept his thick coat on. Of course, it did little to help the fact that she had been thoroughly drenched before that.

"Please, this way, Miss." Lizzy allowed herself to be escorted by a servant upstairs. She was looking forward to getting out of the damp clothes that stuck to her skin, and even more ready to sit in front of a roaring fire; the cold seemed to have sunk to her bones.

But more than anything, she needed time to think, more specifically to think about Mr. Darcy. He was quite the enigma: one moment he was insulting her, the next he was saving her life, then it seemed like he forced himself to make conversation with her, and made allusions to their long past encounter? She could not make sense of any of it.

What was more, she was somewhat anxious to know what his behavior meant. If only she had not been so foolish – yes, that was what he had called her, foolish enough to go about in the rain. Perhaps she _was_ foolish – if she hadn't gone out in the rain, then maybe she wouldn't have had to talk to Mr. Darcy about issues she wasn't sure he wanted to bring up, then she wouldn't be nursing such a headache as she was now, then Mr. Bingley would not feel the need of having her stay until she recovered, which would only mean more time in the company of Mr. Darcy.

No, things were certainly not turning out in her favor. She was greatly mistaken if she thought the next day would bear better news.

A letter had been dispatched to Longbourn as soon as Lizzy had fallen asleep, informing the Bennets that Jane and Elizabeth would remain until Elizabeth was fully recovered from her traipse in the rain.

Mrs. Bennet had written back the next morning, informing them that she would visit as soon as the rain let up and the roads were cleared of any mud, and only if Elizabeth had not yet recovered (although her motives seemed to hint at wanting to see how much more in love Mr. Bingley was with Jane). A letter from Mr. Bennet was also enclosed for Lizzy, which she tore open immediately, it was strange that her father would take the time to write; he had always been a negligent correspondent.

Lizzy read as Jane watched her. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were downstairs, not quite worried about her state of health, and it wasn't like Lizzy would have wanted them in a room with her anyway. Jane would go down to see them eventually. Mr. Bingley had come to sit with her once the previous evening, and she knew from Jane that Mr. Darcy had enquired once after her health, but nothing more.

"What news, Lizzy?" Jane asked, seeing a change in Lizzy's expression.

"It seems that our cousin will also be visiting with Mama."

"Cousin?"

Lizzy handed the letter to Jane, who read the letter quickly before returning it to Lizzy.

"Well, I don't think that Mr. Collins can be all that Papa says – surely a man in his profession would be sensible?"

"If Papa is sending him, I am sure that he must not be someone whose company is often sought, rather, avoided if one can help it," Lizzy mused. She only hoped she could recover quickly enough so that her mother would be spared a visit to Netherfield and the introduction to her cousin would be postponed.

"I suppose we have no other choice but to wait until we can form an opinion of him ourselves. I do so dislike forming opinions of people I do not know personally, it seems an unfair advantage."

"Yes, well now you must let me rest so that I can recover before Mama has to bring our cousin along. Besides, I do not want to begrudge Mr. Bingley your company; I know the only reason he sat with me last evening was so that he might speak with you," Lizzy teased Jane, making her blush and follow Lizzy's advice as she hurriedly quit the room.

* * *

He had only inquired after her once the previous evening. It seemed that she would be fine, despite Miss Bennet's initial worry that she catch pneumonia as she once had as a child.

He himself had been lucky enough to only need a night's rest, but then he had not been outdoors as long as she had, nor had he been so drenched. And the excursion had allowed him to retire early and avoid Miss Bingley's pestering him on why he had decided to do such a thing.

"Mr. Darcy, I cannot thank you enough for what you did for my sister," Jane's voice cut through his musing. He had not noticed that she had returned to the drawing room where everyone, except of course Miss Elizabeth, was gathered this afternoon.

He replied with an inquiry after Miss Elizabeth's health, and when answered favorably, Darcy resumed his book. Or at least tried to; he had been staring at the same page for the past hour. He only dared close it when he saw that Miss Bingley was too preoccupied in a game of loo with the Hursts to pay him any attention.

Bingley had quit the game in order to sit with Jane.

Darcy could not help but observe them. It was not uncommon for Bingley to be smitten with one lady or another. It seemed that wherever they went, he would find someone (usually the prettiest lady) whom he believed would be the companion of his future life. Luckily, Darcy had always been there to ensure that Bingley (and Bingley's fortune) did not fall into the hands of a fortune-seeker, which one too many young ladies were, no matter what their pretty innocent faces tried to hide.

It was with such thoughts that he took in the sight that Jane presented. It wasn't any different than anything he had seen before. Bingley would speak, the lady would agree. He saw Bingley absolutely beam whenever he said anything that would make Jane smile and blush. Darcy almost felt sorry for the man.

He wondered how long it would take for Bingley to fall out of his infatuation with Miss Bennet. And he wondered how long it would take himself to stop thinking about Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

He wondered if he would even be able to do such a thing, he had loved her for so long, and now that he had found her he didn't know what was next. In the times he had dreamt that he had found her, he imagined marrying her, spending the rest of his life with her. It was painful to think that it could not be so.

Of course, there was no real objection to the lady herself. There were so many things about her that had him falling deeper in love with her every moment that he spent with her. Her eyes had been etched in his mind since the beginning, but now he could add her laugh, her witty remarks, her tenacity, and her independence. And what was more, she didn't feel the need to be in his good graces. Her company was refreshing; he never had to be on his guard like he had to with other ladies. She demanded a different kind of resistance.

Forgetting Miss Elizabeth Bennet would be much more difficult than he thought, but he would conquer it. He would just have to look harder to find fault.

So Darcy spent the rest of the afternoon keeping his thoughts of Miss Elizabeth Bennet at bay by watching Bingley and his attentions to Miss Bennet. It wasn't until after dinner that he could avoid thinking of her any longer.

She had recovered sufficiently enough to join them as they gathered in the drawing room. Though all the color had not returned to her face, he thought she looked quite recovered. It pleased him to think that she was as stubborn in recovering as she had been in going on her walk.

Garnering what courage he had (his demanding presence never seemed to work on her), he addressed her.

"Miss Elizabeth, I'm pleased to find that you are recovered sufficiently to join us tonight."

"As you see, I have not caught my death as of yet."

Surprisingly she took a seat beside him where he sat with a book, but he thought that such an action was guided more from the fact that his company was only slightly more bearable than that of Miss Bingley; Bingley was still monopolizing her sister's attention.

"Miss Eliza, how kind of you to finally grace us with your presence," Miss Bingley had approached the sofa they found themselves on, apparently ready to harass Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who had also picked up a book.

Miss Elizabeth, however, would not deign to make a reply; she simply smiled at Miss Bingley, who decided to take a seat near them, before returning to her book.

"If it had been any other lady, I am sure they would have stayed bedridden for ages," Miss Bingley continued, hoping to make conversation. This singling out of Miss Elizabeth seemed to be the trick.

"Well, sometimes their deference for decorum precedes their own wishes. It could be that all other ladies would oftentimes prefer to be sitting with their acquaintances rather than being isolated."

"You must consider us great friends then if you chose to go against the demands of propriety to sit with us," Miss Bingley continued. This comment, however, piqued Darcy's interest.

"You could interpret it that way," Miss Elizabeth smiled slyly.

"And yet, you chose to go for a solitary walk," Darcy said, closing his book as she had done.

"Yes, I did, sometimes it is best for one to gather their own thoughts before they must return to society where their thoughts and actions must be under good regulation."

"You speak of society as if it is merely a play."

"How so?" he was pleased to see that he had caught her attention.

"That we are all actors thrown into these roles that we must fulfill."

"An interesting analogy, Mr. Darcy, but are you suggesting that we have no choice to live the lives that we wish to make for ourselves? That these roles are cast upon us and we must hide who we truly are?"

"Of course we have a choice, but sometimes it is easier for a person to fulfill the role that is granted them."

"I don't think I could ever fully respect such a person who chooses the easier side of life, someone who hides their true self for fear of being cast out of the play."

"Are _you_ suggesting then, that you are not simply playing a role? That this is who you are?"

"I am not suggesting such a thing. Sometimes one does not have a choice to do as they please. Others can find it much easier to be who they want; the rich oftentimes have the luxury to give offense wherever they want and don't always have to be pulled into the confines of this 'play' as you call it."

Darcy was intrigued, true she had said that perhaps he had the fortune to decide his own life, but what reason had she that she could not live as freely as he did? It did not seem that she would be one of those whose fortune guided their actions. "So then you choose to conform to this play—"

"Because sometimes it is best for those around us, whose characters, are in fact, made to exist for such a role as society expects from them. We mustn't forget them, because for them, this _is _who they are," she turned to look pointedly at Miss Jane Bennet.

"Then your actions must warrant a respect of their own."

"I thank you. But what of you, Mr. Darcy?"

"I am afraid I cannot answer that – it is not a habit of mine to question the rules of society."

"Let us have some music, shall we?" Miss Bingley cut the conversation short.

Miss Elizabeth soon retired after that, and Darcy was left with a feeling of emptiness. Certainly, she had admitted that this was not who she was, just as he had expected, but then it seemed that she had not been completely satisfied by his own answer. If only he had admitted that she was the reason he had come to question society as of late. If only he could be more like her. If only he could do as she suggested… but it would not do.

* * *

"Oh Lizzy! Lizzy! Where is my Lizzy! She is dead, is she not! Pneumonia like when she was a child! Oh dearest!"

Elizabeth could hardly suppress her groan as she heard her mother's hysterical squalling coming from the entrance hall. She wanted to bury her face in her hands; she wanted to be anywhere but here. Instead she sat erect, where she could see Jane blushing furiously beside her, and she could see that Miss Bingley was making no effort to hide the sneer on her face.

She could not even spare a glance in Mr. Bingley's direction, let alone a glance toward his friend.

Somehow this thought was what bothered her the most. She could care but little what Miss Bingley thought. She knew Mr. Bingley would handle everything in stride; he was so genuinely kind. But she could not bear to think what thoughts where passing through Mr. Darcy's head at the moment, but even if she had looked at him she would not have been able to see what hid beneath the stern exterior.

Their conversation the previous evening had shown her that he would not break the rules of society, whether that was who he was or not. It would have been a hint for her to give up all hope on him, yet she could not. For now, she must face her mother's visit; she could think of _him_ at another time. And that was when she saw the person she would later come to wish she had never known.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth." He bowed graciously, and Lizzy could only look on the scene with wide eyes. So here was Mr. Collins, the man who would come into possession of Longbourn, the only home she knew, after her father. The thought would have bothered her less if Mr. Collins had not been so… toadying. She continued to watch, mortified, as he complimented Bingley on everything, from the furniture, to the windows, to the livery on the doorman. He put her mother to shame.

"Mr. Bingley, I must thank you for putting up with both my daughters, though Jane is such an angel, surely she was no trouble at all?" Her mother soon interrupted Mr. Collins, determined to get her fair share of the conversation.

"It was a pleasure having them, Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bingley smiled.

"But I do not think my Lizzy recovered enough to be moved yet," her mother replied, but Lizzy could see that she had eyes only for Jane.

"Mama, did you not say that our Aunt Phillips was expecting us tonight though?" Jane interceded. Lizzy mentally thanked her.

Though her mother continued making hints suggesting they stay another day, it was decided that Mr. Bingley would escort the two eldest Miss Bennets to their Aunt Phillips' home in Meryton later that afternoon. The visit soon ended, and Lizzy was glad that she should quit Netherfield soon after. She did not want to hazard another unseemly visit from her mother.

* * *

"We thank you for escorting us this far," Jane said to Mr. Bingley as she and Lizzy got out of the carriage.

"Are you sure you do not wish us to take you to Longbourn?" Mr. Bingley seemed eager to stay with Jane as long as possible. Lizzy only smiled to herself.

"Our Aunt Phillips is expecting us, but we thank you; I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Lizzy replied, for Jane was blushing. Lizzy knew that Jane was suspecting his intent on speaking with their father, and any hint of Longbourn sent her into a fit of blushing.

"Do you not wish to join us? I am sure that my Aunt would be more than happy to extend the invitation to you and Mr. Darcy," Jane managed to get out. Lizzy was amazed at how Jane always remembered her manners even when her emotions were in a blur.

His answer was drowned out by an enthusiastic calling of both young ladies' names.

"Jane, Lizzy!" Lizzy did not need to turn around; she could recognize the obnoxious voice of her youngest sister anywhere. It was embarrassing to be able to admit that she recognized the sound of her sister _yelling_.

When Lizzy finally hazarded a look at her sister, she could see she was not alone. Kitty, her constant companion, was her side, and she was surprised to see that even Mary had been coerced into coming along. No doubt the belief that she might be able to talk over some sermons with their cousin, Mr. Collins, who was walking along, trying to gain the attention of the whimsical young ladies. There was also an officer and a gentleman with them.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, I am sure you remember my sisters, Lydia, Kitty, and Mary, and our cousin Mr. Collins," Jane introduced the parties, then Lydia stepped up to continue the introductions.

* * *

Up until this point, Mr. Darcy had been trying his best to keep his eyes on Elizabeth. He and Bingley had business in town, and he wanted to keep a memory of her with him. He knew that what he was doing was foolish; he knew that it would not do for him to continue feeding his memories of her, not when he was still trying to forget her.

When her younger sisters approached, he immediately tensed up – he was not very fond of them, but he was somewhat relieved to see that they were too interested in entertaining their companions to try and garner his attention.

At first he was not interested in seeing who accompanied the young ladies: officers from the militia it seemed. But upon their approaching further he was almost blind with anger.

How dare _he_ make an appearance here?

When their eyes met, he held his gaze steadfastly until the other looked away, all smiles whilst being introduced to Mr. Bingley.

Darcy returned his gaze to Elizabeth, and saw in her eyes that she had witnessed the exchange between himself and the scoundrel who was trying to pass off as a gentleman. He bowed quickly before making his horse trot off in another direction.

His mind was reeling with things he wanted to do to the man. He wanted him away from here, he wanted him away from Elizabeth. He shook his head, not wanting to think of her now. But what if he tried something? What if… But perhaps her lack of fortune would make him wary of her, and all the Miss Bennets for that matter. They must be safe from him.

Darcy could not help but think, if he expected Wickham to be wary of the Miss Bennets, then shouldn't he himself be wary also? If he linked himself to them, he who had everything to lose… It would not do. Suddenly he was thankful for their trip to London. He would use that time to reflect on his feelings, to rid himself of his infatuation with Miss Elizabeth Bennet now that he saw that though she possessed a spirit more lively than he had ever known another woman to possess, her poor relations and lack of fortune and name would soon block out all thoughts he had of her.

Then there was Bingley; he looked over to his companion who had finally managed to break away from the Miss Bennets so that he could catch up with him. Bingley would need to be warned of the dangers that came with being connected to such a family. He would warn him; it was his duty as a friend to do this.

* * *

**A/N: Please take the time to review! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is greatly appreciated! Also, please be so kind as to sign in so I can get back to you! Gracias. Oh and if you added this to Story Alert and didn't review, I would appreciate it if you would, it would be nice to know why you did so. Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, I really do :)**


	5. Proposals of Sorts

**Eyes Without a Name**

A _Pride and Prejudice_ fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pride and Prejudice. _I like to borrow her trademark lines sometimes.

A/N: This was only edited by me, so if there's anything that is unclear feel free to PM so I can fix it. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Proposals of Sorts**

LIzzy could not help but wonder what had passed between the two gentleman. If she had thought that Mr. Darcy looked upon the inhabitants of Hertfordshire with a disapproving glare, it was nothing to that which he bestowed upon Mr. Wickham. When the two Netherfield gentleman moved away, her own small party was joined by the officers as they made their way to the house of the Phillipses.

Though they were all invited for tea, the officers politely declined the offer. They did, however, say that they would be sure to attend the dinner that the Phillipses would have the very following day with the officers.

Lizzy had no time then to think about what had passed, as their conversation was taken mainly by introducing Mr. Collins to their aunt and discussing the mysterious Mr. Wickham. Apparently Mr. Wickham would soon take up a red coat; he had recently taken a commission in the militia.

No one else seemed to have noticed what had passed between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham, and Lizzy knew she had been the sole witness to the occurrence when she related it all to Jane. Lizzy's time to ponder the situation more was again foiled by the evening's conversation at Longbourn, which followed a manner similar to what had occurred at her aunt's house concerning a certain gentleman.

It was not until Lizzy was sitting in the drawing room of the Phillips's modest home the next day, that she had time to think about what had happened. She was anxious to see what Mr. Wickham had to say of the matter, if only she were brazen enough to bring up the subject. If she had not been born a curious creature, then Lizzy would have been able to sit patiently. But as she was quite curious, she could only conjecture explanations of her own.

It was apparent that Mr. Darcy and this Mr. Wickham were not on amicable terms, but what was not apparent was the reason. Mr. Wickham, by all appearances, looked to be of an amiable nature. And Mr. Darcy, well what she knew of him, did not appear to be one who gave his fellow man any reason for such blatant displays of animosity. His wealth might have something to do with it, but inheriting a large fortune was something that could not be helped.

When the officers did arrive, Lizzy took a moment to examine Mr. Wickham before losing herself in her thoughts. Though he appeared decent enough, there was something she could not put her finger on. Mr. Wickham had, after all, managed to make Mr. Darcy ignore his "role." She had not seen Mr. Darcy look openly at someone with such... hatred. She was determined to find out what it was that had caused both men to openly defy their roles in each other's presence.

So engaged was she in trying to unravel the newly presented mystery, she did not notice that Mr. Wickham had been approaching her, and would not have noticed him if he had not spoken her name.

"Miss Elizabeth, am I correct?" Lizzy looked up to find herself greeted by an easy smile that she could not help but return.

"Yes, Mr. Wickham." This statement was invitation enough, and he took a seat comfortably at her side, smile still intact. She was spared the urge to fight the plethora of questions that sat at the tip of her tongue when she heard Mr. Wickham's next words.

"I am afraid that you witnessed my exchange with Mr. Darcy," Wickham said in a lowered voice.

"Sorry, yes." Lizzy moved ever so subtlety so that there was more space between them. Of course she wanted to hear whatever it was that Mr. Wickham had to say, but she was put off by the level of intimacy Mr. Wickham approached her with on such short an acquaintance.

"And are you much acquainted with the gentleman?" Mr. Wickham asked the question as if this would determine the rest of the conversation.

"A little yes, he and Mr. Bingley have not been in the county a month," Lizzy replied with the good sense that would allow the conversation to have an easy air to it.

"And would you like to know… No, I do not think it is my place to tax your ears with such a tale that my relationship with that gentleman entails," as Mr. Wickham spoke these words, he sat up straight, looking ever the dignified officer in his becoming regimentals.

Lizzy had to admit, he had a way with his words, and had her heart not been guarded by the good sense of her mind, she would have been very much in danger of falling for the soothing flatteries that were gushing forth from his mouth. "But how can one resist when you have painted it with such flourish, come now Mr. Wickham, I shan't judge you." _Too harshly,_ Lizzy wanted to add on.

"Very well," Mr. Wickham smiled once more, obviously pleased with the attention Lizzy was giving him. He then proceeded to recount a tale so elaborate, that had he not mentioned names and dates, Lizzy would have had a difficult time believing it. He told of his childhood, spent under the care of the late Mr. Darcy, where he grew up alongside Mr. Darcy. Then, a dying wish that he inherit a living once it became vacant, and a son's refusal to comply. And now, left without much of anything, he had decided to take up a commission, where as an officer he could try to make something of his name.

"Your circumstance is unfortunate indeed." Lizzy could not help but sympathize with the poor officer. She heard her mother's words, _those who do not complain are never pitied_, and pitied the officer.

"But I am dealing with it as best I can, you see now I am surrounded by pleasant society. It would not do to make my history common knowledge, it would only make society unpleasant for both parties involved. So, let us speak of something else," Mr. Wickham smiled his easy smile, but Lizzy was still left uneasy. His sudden change from wanting to speak so openly about Mr. Darcy to wishing to change the topic was suspicious indeed. She did not know what to make of it however, and allowed him to make good conversation.

* * *

Darcy paced back and forth in the room he always occupied when staying with Bingley in London. Though he had tried to remain calm on his journey here as to not raise any worry in Bingley, he knew that his friend would sense some unease in him. At present, Bingley had stayed out of his way, knowing that Darcy would want to be alone.

Wickham. George Wickham. Darcy had thought that he would never have to face the man any more, yet Wickham had the audacity to enter the same county he was in. Darcy only hoped that Wickham had the good sense to avoid any situation that would make them come together. He had been very specific at their last _meeting_ that should Wickham make any attempt at contact with anyone of the Darcy family, he personally would take it to make sure that Wickham was ruined forever at the slightest provocation.

For now, it would be better if he removed himself and the whole Netherfield party to London for the winter. Bingley was not safe to associate with the Bennets, though the two eldest Miss Bennets did seem to have more sense than the others, a marriage there would not benefit Bingley. _Or you_. Darcy sighed, he knew that this separation came at a good time. He could not trust himself around Miss Elizabeth, who's conversation was the most stimulating he had heard from any lady before. But it could not be, he would convince Bingley immediately that letting Netherfield had been a mistake. Thus, he would save his friend from a disadvantageous marriage and save himself from a confrontation with Wickham.

At the same time, he felt a slight twinge of guilt that his doing so without informing anyone of the character that was George Wickham would only cause misfortunes to befall the innocent young ladies of the Hertfordshire society. He only hoped that Miss Elizabeth had a good enough head on her shoulders to be cautious of Wickham.

His resolve to quit Hertfordshire for the winter made, Darcy went down to rejoin his friend. He was ready to convince Bingley, but the easy manner and genuine happiness with which Bingley spoke of their new acquaintances made Darcy unable to pursue his intentions. Instead, he allowed Bingley to speak of the eldest Miss Bennet with enthusiasm. Darcy might have been more successful in convincing his friend had he not contributed to the conversation. His omission of criticism on Miss Bennet's part made Bingely confident that Darcy approved of the lady.

So, when Darcy spoke to Bingley the next day, Bingley surprised him by the following:

"Darcy, do not think that I am to be persuaded. You said once yourself that it did me no justice to allow myself to be easily persuaded by a friend, and now, you must allow me to make my own decision in this matter. I have every intention of returning to Hertforshire once my business here is complete, and if you decide to remain in London so be it. I might add, that it would please me if you joined me, though the presence of a gentleman might prompt you to do otherwise."

Darcy was left so perplexed at the change in his friend that he simply nodded. Instead, he took an indirect approach in delaying their return to Netherfield. Darcy took up his affairs in London at a relaxed pace, whilst unbeknownst to him, Bingley wrapped up his business in a few days time and returned to Netherfield.

The only thing that was left for Darcy was a small note that very simply stated:

_Darcy, Pardon my rudeness for not informing you of my early departure, but this matter cannot be delayed any longer. I am gone straight to Longbourn, my intentions you cannot doubt. I hope you will join me in a few days time._

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth knew that Mr. Bingley had business in London. He had informed them that he would remain there a week but would try to hasten his return in order to give the promised ball at Netherfield.

The two eldest Miss Bennets were assembled in the drawing room with Mrs. Bennet, the youngest of the ladies out for a walk to Meryton and their cousin Mr. Collins was pestering Mr. Bennet in his library, when they heard the bell and Hill addressed them thusly:

"Mr. Bingley to see you."

Jane and Elizabeth glanced at each other for a moment, both sure that it had not been five days since he had gone away, and were very much surprised at his coming so soon.

"Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Bingley greeted them each, hat in hand, looking as though he had ridden straight from London to Longbourn, the dirt on his travelling clothes was so visible. This fact was quite lost upon the ladies.

"Ah, Mr. Bingley, how kind of you to call! Sit, sit," Mrs. Bennet said, looking from Mr. Bingley to Jane eagerly.

"Thank you madam," Mr. Bingley took a seat, all the time his eyes on Jane.

Lizzy smiled to herself, Jane pretended not to notice his attentiveness, but her blushing countenance told another story.

There was a moment's silence in which Mrs. Bennet continued to look eagerly between Mr. Bingley and Jane. Lizzy, seeing that neither her sister nor Mr. Bingley were inclined to put forth any conversation, began the discussion.

"Mr. Bingley, what brings you so soon from London? I thought I understood that your business there would last a few more days?"

"Yes, well it should have. But, I managed to complete it faster than I had expected," Mr. Bingley replied, sparing a glance toward Lizzy.

"And now that you are returned, shall we be expecting the much anticipated ball soon?"

"That is the matter which I have come to speak about. I have come to personally extend my invitation that your family should join mine at Netherfield in a week's time," Mr. Bingley caught on the subject, he cast Lizzy a grateful glance as if thanking her for bringing up a topic that he could speak on with ease. Mrs. Bennet let out a squeal of excitement; to her it would be another opportunity to secure Mr. Bingley for her daughter.

"Mr. Bingley, you are too kind! Of course we will oblige you, won't we Jane?" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed loudly.

Jane simply nodded. Lizzy, noticing how anxious Mr. Bingley seemed and suspecting the reason to be that he preferred to speak with her sister alone, proposed a walk. Mrs. Bennet hastily agreed, and would have allowed Mr. Bingley and Jane to go unescorted had not Lizzy very quickly made her way out.

As they veered into the lane that would take them to Meryton, Lizzy allowed Jane and Mr. Bingley to drag on behind her. She used this time to reflect on the things that had happened since they had last seen Mr. Bingley.

The day after her conversation with Wickham, Lizzy had revealed to Jane what information she had found. Jane did not know what to make of it. Lizzy had not believed the tale in full, she did not think Mr. Darcy capable of committing such an act of outright refusal to honor his father's wishes. She believed him to have more honor than that. She also didn't know why Mr. Wickham had chosen her to relate all this to, did he think that _she_ would expose Mr. Darcy?

But she needn't have worried, for two days after that, Mr. Wickham and a few other chosen officers were invited for tea at Longbourn. Lydia had taken a strong liking to Mr. Wickham, after all he was a very handsome gentleman, and had heard his tale. She then wheedled Mr. Wickham in telling his story to all the inhabitants of Longbourn. Of course, a tale like that would not remain a secret long. It spread to their entire social circle, and Mr. Darcy was now looked upon with greater dislike than his refusal to dance at the Meryton ball had inspired. Lizzy had no choice but to conceal her belief that Mr. Darcy was not entirely at fault.

Lizzy wondered where Mr. Darcy was now; Mr. Bingley's current visit marked his first time calling on them without his friend. She wondered if it was prudent to ask if Mr. Darcy was to attend the Netherfield ball, after all, Mr. Darcy was a man who did not appear to be ruled by the wishes of his friends, rather, his friends yielded to _his_ wishes.

Instead, Lizzy followed the path back to Longbourn, noticing that Mr. Bingley and Jane had now taken up a faster pace, as if in need to return.

As soon as they entered the foyer, Jane took Lizzy aside, while Mr. Bingley excused himself and headed in the direction that led to her father's library.

"Oh Lizzy," Jane said, finally releasing Lizzy as they closed the door to their room. "If only everyone were as happy as I am now."

"Jane, dear Jane, we cannot all be so kind as to deserve your good fortune," Lizzy sincerely congratulated her sister, and the next few minutes were spent, mainly on Jane's behalf, enumerating the very many good qualities that the gentleman had. It was until Jane decided that she could not withhold the good news from their mother, that Jane went away and Lizzy found herself alone.

Her mother's dreams of marrying her daughters off to eligible young gentlemen were finally coming true. Lizzy smiled as she heard her mother's cry of happiness from upstairs. Lizzy knew that though the worst was over, Mrs. Bennet would not be entirely satisfied until she saw Jane settled at Netherfield.

* * *

"Darcy, may I have a word with you?" Darcy looked up from his letter to Georgiana (she intended to visit London for Christmas if he was to be there), to see Bingley approaching him. Darcy had returned from London just a day after Bingley, hoping he was not too late to prevent his friend from an imprudent marriage.

"Of course." They had not had a proper conversation beyond Darcy being informed of his engagement to the eldest Miss Bennet, and even then, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst had dominated the majority of the conversation, demanding to know what it was that had made him make such a choice of bride. Surely there were other much more eligible young women among their London acquaintances. Darcy had merely nodded, not daring to speak lest he insult his friend's newly acquired fiancée.

"As you are aware of the engagement between Miss Bennet and I, it would please me a great deal if I saw you take – I mean, if it would not be too much to ask – if you tried to be friendlier to the younger Miss Bennets?" As soon as Bingley finished his request the color rose in Bingley's face. Darcy knew that his friend would never ask for something if he had not truly wanted it. It made Darcy feel ashamed that such a request would even need to be made.

"If it will please you, then it shall be done," Darcy said. He had not realized that his behavior toward the younger Miss Bennets had been as blatant as for Bingley to expressingly point it out to him. It made him feel as if he truly had not been acting like a gentleman. And what must the rest of Hertfordshire think of him?

"You're a good man, Darcy," Bingley smiled and left Darcy to mull over his actions.

His friend was now to marry the beauty of Herfordshire, and Darcy would need to show his support. Perhaps he could tolerate Miss Elizabeth, and he certainly hoped that that would be enough to show everyone that he was not ill-bred as his previous behavior had suggested. Of this he was determined.

* * *

Now with a wedding at Netherfield to look to, the Netherfield ball had been almost forgotten by Lizzy. Before she knew it, she was standing in the foyer of Netherfield in her prettiest gown. New gowns were not to be purchased until the wedding. Her family was the first to arrive, and they spent that time waiting to greet the rest of their Hertfordshire society.

This time seemed to drag on forever for Lizzy as she had the misfortune of standing next to her cousin, Mr. Collins, who continued to try to make conversation with her when it was very obvious that it was Mary who wanted to speak with him.

Lizzy was thankful then, when the Lucases arrived, and Charlotte engaged Mr. Collins in conversation, leaving Lizzy to observe the rest of their neighbors. During this time Mr. Darcy had yet to make an appearance. She believed him to be avoiding her family, as their last encounter had not been very favorable.

News that Jane Bennet was set to marry Mr. Bingley had traveled quickly among their acquaintances, and Mrs. Bennet could not have been happier with the congratulations that flowed in then. She had always said the Jane could not be pretty for nothing. Lizzy was only glad that her mother's behavior had not been for nothing.

When the dancing commenced Lizzy was happy to find that her sisters were not without partners, for there were militia officers enough to almost satisfy her youngest sisters. It was noticed, however, that Mr. Wickham was not among the red coats who had decided to accept Mr. Bingley's offer of a ball. Kitty and Lydia lamented this fact a great deal before their attentions were taken up once more by the officers. Those officers did not feel the same way of the fact that the favorite was not among them now; they might actually have their fair share of dancing.

Lizzy wondered why Mr. Wickham had chosen not to appear at Netherfield when he was so publicly liked and Mr. Darcy so publicly disliked. Surely he could not find himself at fault for their past, if Mr. Darcy had truly wronged him?

Lizzy had been too caught up in thinking of Mr. Wickham and his adversary to notice that Mr. Darcy had made his presence known among the inhabitants of Netherfield. She had also not realized that though everyone else was either dancing or talking with their neighbors, she was standing quite alone.

* * *

"May I be so bold as to claim the next two dances?" Darcy approached Miss Elizabeth, who was standing alone, apparently lost in her thoughts. He watched with amusement as confusion and then something akin to embarrassment crossed her features.

"You may," she replied when she had collected herself, and Darcy could not help but feel elated that she had not rejected his offer.

Darcy led Elizabeth to the middle of floor, aware that many eyes were upon them, and sure that his actions could not be anything less than respectable now. They could not think him disagreeable.

He wished to speak to her, but their last encounters were not of things he wanted to speak of. He chose the safest topic. "I congratulate your family on the prospects of your sister being well married in the next few months."

"I thank you. It is something that brings great joy to my family, to my sister especially. She is very kind and so sweet tempered, I am glad she was gotten her just deserts. But I must congratulate you as well, one does like to see their friends happily engaged, if not married, I hope?"

"Bingley seems happy in his choice," Darcy replied. It was certainly an advantageous match on her part.

"They could not be paired more equally and I wish them the happiest of futures."

"Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance."

"A marriage, where neither partner can respect the other, must be unfortunate indeed. Surely a man of your status can choose to marry wherever he chooses. To ensure his happiness?"

"It's not that simple," Darcy avoided her gaze, not knowing how she managed to bring the conversation to him as if she was trying to understand him.

"Your friend had no such scruples," Miss Elizabeth quipped, looking pointedly at Mr. Bingley who was employed in dancing with Kitty.

Darcy made no answer and there was silence for a moment.

"It's not a terrible thing to allow oneself to love. Perhaps I would be more inclined to like the world if there was more love to be had in it," she continued.

"I love my family and friends," Darcy replied with an almost imperceptible smile.

"As do I. But that is not the kind of love of which I speak. Affection might have been a wiser choice in words."

"Would you say that you—" Darcy began, unsure if he wanted to know about Miss Elizabeth's past romances.

"Have had a passing infatuation. Childhood infatuations," she cut him off.

"Infatuations? But cannot these become something more?" he thought of his own situation.

"Infatuations? No, of course not. You know, Jane had some verses written about her once."

Darcy glanced at Jane, who was at the moment dancing with someone whose name he did not know.

"It amounted to nothing," Miss Elizabeth said.

"I always thought poetry the food of love."

"Of love perhaps, infatuations not. Infatuations can form friendship, and if nurtured correctly, friendship can turn to love."

"And what do you propose I do?"

"To ensure your happiness? I don't think myself in a position to propose such matters."

"You have been doing just fine before if I am not mistaken," Darcy almost smiled, for he knew she only wanted a little pushing to say something.

"Do not allow yourself to be blinded. It never does anyone credit," she said quickly with a smile.

The dance ended, and though Miss Elizabeth soon went to dance with other partners, Darcy could not help but feel a misplaced sense of protection over her. She had spoken words that had rekindled much of what his father had told him once. True, his father and mother had married to unite their fortunes, but his father's generous heart had soon grown to love his mother and they had been as happy as any couple in their position could be.

His father had always wanted him to be happy. He had said so until his last moments of life, had almost made it his dying wish to his son. Did Darcy not owe it to his father to be happy?

Darcy looked at his friend, who was dancing once more with Miss Bennet, and saw the happiness that overspread his friend's features. Perhaps he had been wrong in wanting to separate his friend from this happiness. Perhaps his own happiness was not far from his reach.

Darcy did not have to look very hard to find Miss Elizabeth. She was partnered with Mr. Collins for the dance, and Mr. Collins, untrained in the dance, was creating confusion among the dancers. He felt embarrassed for her, she could not deserve this.

"It pleases me to see such fine young people enjoying a dance like this. And for no better purpose!" Darcy found himself addressed by Sir Lucas.

"Sir." Darcy bowed.

"Miss Bennet is very sweet, we are all very glad of the engagement."

"I should imagine," he replied, his gaze fixed on Elizabeth.

"And, I believe Miss Elizabeth is not one to be outdone by her sister."

"I'm afraid I do not understand your meaning."

"I mean that there is reason to believe that Miss Elizabeth will not bear the name of Bennet much longer after her sister has retired it," Sir Lucas said with a smile, looking at Mr. Collins and Miss Elizabeth.

Darcy could not share the sentiment. Did Sir Lucas mean that Miss Elizabeth was the intended bride for Mr. Colins? Darcy could not fathom such a thing.

* * *

As soon as the dance ended, Lizzy did all she could to flee from Mr. Collins. He had embarrassed her by his inability to dance, and even with everyone's kind guidelines she knew he would be the topic of conversation all through dinner.

She sighed in dismay when she found her place card to the right of Mr. Collins. But, seeing Jane seated so happily near Bingley, she put on the best smile she could muster and took her place. She did notice, also, that Mr. Darcy was seated opposite her, one seat down.

She had had an interesting conversation with him earlier, and found that he could be quite agreeable when he took the trouble to. He seemed determined as ever to keep to his role, even if it would cost him his happiness.

Lizzy wished she could continue speaking with him, but her attention was taken up by her cousin. Mr. Collins, though addressing those in his immediate vicinity, spoke in a voice that was better suited to address a congregation. She was sure Mr. Darcy could hear every word with no trouble.

"Gathered as we are here, it gives me great pleasure to see when two young people have decided to enter the holy covenant that is marriage. I have always encouraged this in my parishioners," he said, and many nodded in approval. "As minister, I feel it my duty to set an example for my parishioners. I hope, dare I say, to give them an example soon enough." Mr. Collins looked directly at Lizzy at his last words, but she had the good sense to look away.

Instead her eyes met those of Mr. Darcy, and if the color had risen to her cheeks before, it was nothing to the color that filled them then. Lizzy could not quite place the emotion that crossed his face for an instant but it was reminiscent of disappointment. Any advancement she had made in his favor was surely lost now.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the ten month wait for this chapter. I hope you'll still feel inclined to review though :)


	6. Without Having Ever Been In Love

**Eyes Without a Name**

A _Pride and Prejudice_ fanfiction

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait (nearly 2 years!) I was the only one to edit this, so please let me know if you find any errors.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Without Having Ever Been In Love**

Lizzy sat in the drawing room the next morning after breakfast. Her two youngest sisters, fatigued from dancing the night before, were sitting in the corner discussing their respective triumphs with particular officers. Their mother sat comfortably on the sofa.

Lizzy was conflicted over the previous evening's events. She thought that her conversation with Mr. Darcy had gone well, but then she remembered what Mr. Collins had said. She had been thankful that her mother had not heard Mr. Collin's little speech the night previously, but that did not comfort Elizabeth now.

"Mrs. Bennet, I hope to find you in good spirits this fine morning," Mr. Collins greeted Mrs. Bennet as he entered the drawing room.

"Mr. Collins, how very kind of you. I am quite well," Mrs. Bennet said, no longer feeling the heightened sense of ill will toward him now that the future of her eldest daughter was secured.

"Then I hope that I may petition the audience of your fair daughter Miss Eliza in the course of the morning."

"Why, yes! In fact, you may speak to her now!" Mrs. Bennet replied, moving quite quickly despite the relaxed position she had been in before. "Come Kitty, Lydia."

Kitty and Lydia followed Mrs. Bennet out of the room, leaving Lizzy alone with Mr. Collins. Lizzy was too panicked to even begin to know what she should do or where she should look, she had not the presence of mind to call after one or two of her sisters to remain with her.

"My dearest cousin Eliza, you cannot have any doubt of my affection for you, nor of the purpose for my application of your time this morning."

"Mr. Collins, I –" he put up a hand to stop her, and she quieted in her surprise.

"I think it is very important for a minister of my standing to set an example to his parishioners, that they too may find the importance and sanctity of entering into the vocation of holy matrimony."

"That is quite thoughtful of you Mr. Collins, but I do not see how I am to fit into this plan of yours," Lizzy feigned ignorance.

But Mr. Collins continued as if she had not spoken, "My noble patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, ensured me that she would visit my wife once I bring her to Hunsford. As you see, having Lady Catherine de Bourgh calling upon you would not be something of little importance."

"Mr. Collins, do not be too hasty. I have not accepted you, and speaking of these things is rather premature."

"Then, my dear cousin, delay no further and let us come to an understanding. I would like nothing more than to write to my noble patroness and report to her that next I shall visit her, I will be a promised man."

"I am afraid, Mr. Collins, that I cannot accept."

"My dear cousin, I must inform you that I am aware of the habit of young women to refuse an offer of marriage when they are first applied to, but secretly have the intention of accepting at the next moment that he shall ask."

"I assure you Mr. Collins, that any young women, should there be any young women, who do that must think highly of themselves if they are sure that a second proposal should ever be made. Much higher an opinion than I should ever think have of myself. Now Mr. Collins, you must believe me sincere and accept my refusal."

"I'm sure that you do not mean this. But, perhaps a conversation with your esteemed parents shall persuade you –"

But Lizzy did not hear him finish, for she had left her seat, bowed her excuse, and was out of the room as quick as her feet would carry her.

* * *

"Oh Mr. Darcy, what are we to do? Charles says he will marry Miss Bennet, and I do not see any way of convincing him otherwise." Miss Bingley spoke to Mr. Darcy frankly. They had, in truth, previously discussed the matter of the disadvantage of such a marriage, but Mr. Darcy did not find it in himself to discuss the situation further.

"I am afraid, Miss Bingley, that your brother has made a decision and is not very soon to change his mind, if he is to be persuaded at all. As it is, everyone seemed quite pleased with the ball last night."

Miss Bingley, most likely sensing that Mr. Darcy would not offend his friend at this point, changed the tone if not the subject of the conversation. "To think, that we could not surpass the ball, now all of Hertfordshire will be talking of the wedding."

"To be sure, it is a credit to your brother that news of his engagement to Miss Bennet should be taken so kindly. It is not uncommon for strangers to be despised."

"Charles takes care not to expose himself to such discriminations, he is too kind."

"Perhaps we shall see this as you gaining a sister instead of you losing a brother," Mr. Darcy replied, but he had lost interest in the conversation.

He found himself once more thinking of what Sir Lucas had said last night. Of course, this was a rumor most likely sparked before the certainty of his friend's engagement to the eldest Miss Bennet. When there was one wedding people were always excited to have another and it did not matter who was involved. And with Mr. Collins, who was to inherit Mr Bennet's estate, it only made sense that he should be considered a suitable match for Elizabeth, who was next to Miss Bennet in age and beauty.

Then there was Mr. Collins himself to consider. He had made it quite clear he was in Hertfordshire to find a wife; that he should look among his cousins was more than reasonable. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet could not deny him if it meant securing their estate among their daughters. Elizabeth, too, must be aware of the opportunity presented in a marriage to Mr. Collins. Was it not a young lady's duty to be married and relieve their family of the caring for them? Surely she had the sense to accept if such a proposal was made, there was never an assurance that a different proposal would be made in the future.

Darcy could not help but wonder if the proposal had already been made. Mr. Collins, to his understanding, would not remain in Hertfordshire for much longer, and if such an engagement were to be agreed upon, it would happen soon.

It only followed that Darcy should meditate on his own future. Miss Elizabeth was certainly handsome; he had admitted that much to himself. In previous times he had thought to marry her as soon as he found her, but upon learning her situation in life he had contemplated the propriety of such an alliance. Such a reprehensible connection would go against his better judgment, against his family's and his own expectations.

Perhaps this news had come at an opportune time. And, had he not already resolved to leave Hertfordshire for the winter? Yes, a most opportune time.

* * *

"Lizzy! Lizzy!"

Lizzy looked up to meet her sister's eyes at the sound of her mother's voice. She had fled to Jane's room upon quitting the sitting room, hoping to find some comfort in her sister's kind words after relating to her what had only just occurred.

Jane smiled sympathetically, "You know Mama only means the best."

"Ah Jane, Mama _meaning_ the best is not equivalent to it _being_ the best. Married, to Mr. Collins? Married, without having ever been in love? I cannot fathom it."

"She only wants to secure your future."

Lizzy sighed; her sister had neither her future to worry about nor a marriage without love. She rose, and followed her mother's calling to her father's library.

"Yes, Mama."

"Tell her Mr Bennet, or I shall never speak to her again," Mrs. Bennet said, looking mortified at the thought that her daughter should dare to refuse an offer of marriage that would secure the future of the Longbourn estate amongst her daughters.

"Tell me, my dear Lizzy, am I to understand that Mr. Collins has made you an offer of marriage?" Mr. Bennet asked of Lizzy.

"Yes, he has."

"And you have refused it?"

"I have."

"You are not to be persuaded?" Mr. Bennet asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I am not." Lizzy said smiling, for she was sure that her father would not make her marry Mr. Collins now.

"Oh, but you must, or you'll ruin us all!" Mrs. Bennet wailed, looking from her daughter to her now smiling husband.

"I am afraid, my dear Mrs. Bennet, that Lizzy says she is not to be persuaded. Familiar as I am with our daughter's temperament, there is nothing I can do. We will both have to satisfy ourselves with Mr. Collins remaining our cousin and nothing more."

Lizzy was excused from the room while Mrs. Bennet, who continued to audibly berate Lizzy, pondered which of her daughters might next be prevailed upon to accept Mr. Collins.

But Mrs. Bennet could do nothing more of the matter, for in the time that it had taken Mr. Bennet to decide that his second eldest daughter was not going to revoke her refusal, Mr. Collins had decided that he would no longer have Lizzy, or any of his esteemed cousins.

Charlotte Lucas, who had arrived at Longbourn in the interval to invite Lizzy to dine at Lucas Lodge the next evening, had taken it upon herself to distract Mr. Collins so as to avoid any confrontations between the cousins. In the end, she invited him to dine at Lucas Lodge that very evening. Lizzy was thankful for Charlotte's invitation to Mr. Collins, it would be best for her peace of mind to remove him from her mother's attentions. That her mother would continue to abuse her actions, Lizzy could handle, but she would rather it be done away from the scrutiny of a man recently scorned.

* * *

It took Mr. Collins only an evening's time away from his dear cousin Elizabeth, an evening spent in the company of her friend Miss Lucas, for him to transfer his affections from one lady to another. Such was the strength of his attachment.

News of the engagement caught everyone by surprise. That he should make two proposals within a day to two different ladies, that he should have been accepted with one where he had not succeeded with the other! All of this astonished and perplexed Lizzy. Charlotte, engaged to Mr. Collins!

Had Charlotte not personally brought the news she would scarce believe it.

But Lizzy, who had borne the ire of her mother since the previous day's events, made an attempt to distract her mother's ire that was now very much directed toward the Lucases. Mrs. Bennet claimed that Mr. Collins had used them very ill and was beginning to say that none of the Lucases should ever be welcomed at Longbourn again.

"But Mama, they cannot help that Mr. Collins is in love with Charlotte," Jane tried to console a hysteric Mrs. Bennet.

"Indeed not! Nor that the match is very convenient for _her_."

"But Charlotte is a good person, her acceptance of Mr. Collins' hand cannot mean that she meant any ill will toward us."

This served to have Mrs. Bennet's remarks to return to Lizzy, "And to think, that I could have had _two_ daughters engaged and the youngest taken care of. But no, Lizzy is a headstrong girl that shall die an old maid if she continues going about in this manner. If I were you Jane, I should not take pity on her."

Understanding that her mother's anger would not lessen until the wedding took place and Mr. Collins and Charlotte were in Kent, Lizzy struggled between wanting to keep her friend and wishing her miles away. Lizzy knew, however, that her friendship with Charlotte would be forever altered by the events that had transpired.

She could not bear to think that she had judged her friend so wrongly. She had not thought her friend in any danger from Mr. Collins, and yet, Charlotte had given no hint at regret when they at last spoke on the matter. Lizzy wanted to be happy for her friend, but though the future might bring acceptance of the fact, it did not promise to lessen the embarrassment at having mistaken Charlotte's character. It seemed that in the play of life, Lizzy and Charlotte were not the same kind of players.

Mr. Collins' visit to Longbourn was soon over, but his upcoming nuptials promised him return soon. Charlotte had confided to Lizzy that she had suggested a short engagement, not wanting to cause Lizzy any more discomfort whenever Mrs. Bennet brought up the topic. Lizzy was thankful to her friend, who had often been perceptive that the relationship between Mrs. Bennet and her second eldest daughter was often shaky. Lizzy doubted, however, that her mother would very soon forgive her until she was married.

* * *

"So you are not return to Netherfield this winter?"

Darcy looked to his friend from inside the chaise and four. "Do not fret Bingley, I shall return for the wedding."

"And shall you bring Georgiana? Caroline longs to see her."

"Perhaps," replied Darcy. For though he had confided as much as he could about his dealings with Wickham to Bingley, the majority of the truth had been kept from him. As it was, Bingley had no idea about Darcy's need to keep Georgiana away from Wickham.

They parted, Darcy torn between relief and regret at leaving Hertfordshire.

As he journeyed to London, where he would be spending the majority of winter with his sister Georgiana, Darcy reflected on his time in Hertfordshire. He had agreed to accompany Bingley in genuine interest to see what neighborhood his friend had decided to let his first estate. What he had found there had left him drained and awakened memories that were pleasing and painful.

Winter in London in the company of his sister would help him collect his thoughts and remember his role in life.

* * *

"Darcy is returned to London for the winter, he is to spend time with his sister, Georgiana."

Lizzy was unsure of how to take the news. She had thought that with his friend and her sister engaged they would often be in the company of each other. She had not expected his complete removal from the county. They had seen each other last at the Netherfield ball, and she had been eager to see what his estimation of her was. They had parted good terms in her opinion, but perhaps he had not been as captivated by her conversation to consider it a great enough inducement to remain in Hertfordshire.

"And is he to return for the wedding?" Jane asked. She and Lizzy had called upon the inhabitants of Netherfield while their younger sisters decided to go into Meryton in search of the officers.

"Yes, of course. I often forget how much I enjoy his company until I am without it."

Lizzy was not surprised to hear this. She herself had not realized how much she had anticipated this visit to Netherfield for a chance to converse with Mr. Darcy and find out more about his mind. It was not often that she found stimulating conversation like she had found in Darcy.

She had also hoped to introduce him to her Aunt Gardiner when they visited for Christmas. Having grown up near Pemberley and visited the estate when they toured there those years ago, it would have pleased her Aunt to meet the owner of such a grand estate.

* * *

It was not until the flurry of the Netherfield ball, the proposal from Mr. Collins, his subsequent engagement to Charlotte, and Mr. Darcy's departure from Hertfordshire subsided, that Lizzy had time again to reflect on Mr. Wickham and his tale.

It seemed that Mr. Darcy's absence was enough for Mr. Wickham to become emboldened enough to accept an invitation to tea at Longbourn where Mr. Bingley was to be present. If he feared Darcy, the presence of Darcy's particular friend hinted nothing of the matter. Mr. Wickham greeted Mr. Bingley with utmost civility, congratulated him on his engagement to Miss Bennet, and expressed wishes of wanting to know him better. Mr. Bingley accepted his congratulations, and Lizzy feared that even his kind disposition would be tried with Wickham's attentions to him.

Jane, who had spoken with Mr. Bingley on the matter between Darcy and Wickham, related to Lizzy that, though Mr. Bingley did not know the particulars, Mr. Wickham was equally guilty in causing Mr. Darcy pain.

"There must be truth in both their stories, one does not know what to think," Jane said.

"They cannot both be right, not even you could make them each without blame. Mr. Wickham's behavior suggests that he bears no fault in the situation, and with Mr. Darcy gone, it is possible we may never make better sense of his actions."

"While we do not know the truth, it would not do to censure one or the other. They must each have merits of their own; they cannot want one to dwell on events that happened in the past. Perhaps Mr. Wickham wishes to redeem himself, and it would be unfair if we did not help him on a little."

"I will do my best to not to hinder Mr. Wickham, if that is what he needs, but I will not encourage him. At least until I hear what Aunt Gardiner says of the matter. Perhaps she knows something."

* * *

The Gardiners were always welcome at Longbourn, and Mrs. Gardiner was the special favorite of Lizzy. Their time together three years ago had certainly helped to increase Lizzy's estimation of the goodness and honesty of her Aunt Gardiner's judgment. Lizzy was eager to find her Aunt's opinion on the mystery that was behind the relationship between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham.

"Wickham? Yes, I recall that he grew up alongside young Mr. Darcy; Wickham was the son of the late Mr. Darcy's steward if I am not mistaken. I remember that they would often be seen together collecting chestnuts by the green. Such boisterous children, inseparable."

"And do you know of the relationship between Mr. Wickham and the late Mr. Darcy?"

"Everyone knew that Mr. Wickham was taken in by the Darcy's after the passing of his father."

"Do you think it possible that this Mr. Darcy could have grown jealous of him?"

"It is not entirely improbable, there is always going to be competition amongst siblings to be the favorite of their parent. I do not think that the late Mr. Darcy would have allowed any serious rivalry to arise between the two. And what did Mr. Darcy have to fear, being the son, and Mr. Wickham being a ward?"

"Nothing, I suppose, but later? After the passing of Mr. Darcy? What then?"

"Well, this is all second hand, I was no longer in Lambton by then, but I heard that the two drifted apart. Whether they reconciled, I know not. But why the interest?"

So Lizzy recounted Wickham's tale to her Aunt.

"And who do you think to be at fault here, Lizzy? I cannot imagine that you are without your bias toward one or the other."

"You know me too well, Aunt," Lizzy replied with a smile, "Mr. Wickham is charming and can be very pleasing, but," here her tone took on a sarcastic tone, "one cannot overlook that his income from the militia is nothing to Mr. Darcy's wealth."

"Aye, for we know that wealth is a virtue indeed! And what greater virtue to win a lady's heart."

Her Aunt's account certainly gave some validity to Wickham's story, and Lizzy would have to satisfy herself with that. Yet, a part of her wondered at Mr. Darcy's side of the story. She believed that Mr. Darcy would not have shared something of the matter with Mr. Bingley if he did not truly believe that he was not entirely to blame.

But any hope of learning of Mr. Darcy's true dealings with Wickham was gone with the gentleman.

* * *

Charlotte's marriage to Mr. Collins was on a very cold day in the first week of the new year.

The majority of the Bennets attended in good spirits. Mr. Bennet, who had at one point considered Charlotte to have almost as much sense as his Lizzy, was amused by the actual passing of such an event. Mrs. Bennet managed to hide her displeasure long enough to wish the couple a prosperous marriage, while Lydia and Kitty were happy to have new material to regale the officers with the next time they should meet.

Jane was full of excitement for her own marriage that would happen when the cold had passed. Lizzy only hoped that Charlotte's marriage would be tolerable, if not happy.

"Promise you shall visit me at Hunsford. Maria and my father are to come to be for Easter, can I count on you to join them?" Charlotte asked Lizzy. The Collinses were to travel to Kent the next morning.

"If you insist, I dare say this is an opportunity to meet Lady Catherine de Bourgh in all her grand state I will not refuse," Lizzy agreed. "And you are not to return for Jane's wedding?"

"I fear not. But then, I shall have to console myself with the knowledge that you will tell me of it when you come into Hunsford."

"Indeed, I shall."

The Gardiners returned to London the week after Charlotte's departure, they would not visit Hertfordshire again until the wedding.

The next weeks that passed were spent in preparation for Jane's wedding. Mrs. Bennet, in her anticipation of having one daughter well married, often forgot to scold Lizzy for Charlotte's marriage to Mr. Collins. There were many dinners to attend to, conversations and dances with officers to be had (the Colonel had given a ball in gratitude to the neighborhood for socializing with his officers), that time passed quickly.

The hard ground of winter was now softened by the promise of spring.

"Lizzy, Bingley tells me that Mr. Darcy is to return next week."

Jane's simple comment had driven Lizzy to distraction. Lizzy, who these past weeks had not dwelled on Mr. Darcy beyond his history with Wickham, was unable to think of little else. She did not know if she longed or feared to see him. But she did not have time to decide one way or the other before Mr. Darcy was very much returned to Hertfordshire.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
